


About A Castle

by ununquadius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununquadius/pseuds/ununquadius
Summary: Harry isn't feeling very well due to an article in the Daily Prophet that questions Draco’s love for him. Draco shows him the truth.





	About A Castle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saphira_black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphira_black/gifts), [MarchnoGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchnoGirl/gifts), [OTPshipper98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/gifts).



> This is a very sappy and fluffy thing I wrote for saphira_black, MarchnoGirl, and OTPshipper98 because they deserve all the love ♥️♥️ (this fic is a bit ridiculous but I hope you like it nonetheless)
> 
> A big thank you to InfiniKey for the beta and for all the title suggestions ♥️
> 
> Hope you like it!

Harry had made himself comfortable on the couch and had readied himself for an evening in front of the TV. He wasn’t in the mood for anything else after yesterday’s events. 

“Hey, are you feeling better?” Draco had entered the room without him noticing.

Harry’s only answer was a shrug. 

“That well, hm?” his boyfriend sat next to him and hugged him. “You aren’t going to believe me if I told you all those things in The Prophet are bullshit, right?”

Another shrug. Draco hugged him tighter. It made Harry’s fears went a little far away from him. He felt so safe and loved in Draco’s arms… but still… was the newspaper right and his boyfriend only liked him for his fame? The fear came back. 

“I’ll show you something,” said Draco smiling suddenly. “Put on something decent, and meet me at the door. Come on!” He pushed him until Harry was standing. 

Confused, he went to their bedroom, and put some jeans and a T-shirt on. He wouldn’t need anything else as it was sunny and hot outside. 

“I’m ready. Where are we going?”

“Oh, you’ll see! Take my hand, I’m going to Apparate us.”

It had been years since he learned how to Apparate, but he still wasn’t used to that claustrophobic feeling. 

He arched an eyebrow when he saw the huge iron gate in front of him. 

“Malfoy Manor? You know I need to know with enough time we’re visiting your parents. I can’t face Lucius’s glares if I haven’t readied myself for it.”

“He doesn’t glare, he looks at you. Only his eyes are naturally menacing. And we aren’t visiting them. Come on.” Draco whispered a spell and the gate opened for them. 

Harry was always in awe at the gardens of the Manor. They were huge. Flowers, paths, a pond, and some fountains were the first things visible, with a little forest at the background. Lazy butterflies and bees were buzzing among the flowers. The summer day only made it look even more beautiful. 

Draco looked smiling at him and took his hand. 

“This way.”

“Are you going to tell me where are we going?”

“Nope. You’ll see.”

They walked leaving the house to their left, and went straight to where Harry knew the pond was. He thought they would stop there, as it was one of Draco’s favourite places, but they kept walking until they stood in the border of the forest. 

“Story time,” Draco said, still smiling and with his eyes shining. “But first, promise me you won’t laugh,” he tried to look stern, but his happiness was too palpable for that. 

“I promise,” Harry said, knowing that he’ll laugh. He never could keep that promise. 

“When I was eight I fancied myself too old for the Shootingstar 98, but the new Nimbus 400 my father had bought hadn’t been sent yet. Naturally, I throw a fit.”

“Brat.”

“As it was summer, and I was bored, my parents and I built a wooden playhouse in the forest.”

“Really?” Harry was laughing now. “I can’t imagine Lucius and Narcissa getting their hands dirty with menial tasks .”

“With magic, Potter.” Draco shot him one of those looks that meant he was exasperated, but he still loved him. “You were picturing my father with a lumberjack outfit, right?”

Harry shot him a smile. It amazed him just how much better Draco could make him feel in just seconds. He was ashamed he had believed The Prophet’s words so easily. 

“Anyway, I used my playhouse to play all summer and the following years, although I thought of it as a castle, of course.”

“Obviously. Merlin forbid Draco Malfoy played in something so common as a house!”

“Exactly. Now come on. I want to show you my castle.”

Draco took his hand again through the forest and led him to a clearing. The green of the trees and the grass below made it something worthy of a fairy tale. The playhouse stood in the middle of the clearing, bigger and fancier than Harry had imagined. It resembled the Manor where the Malfoys lived. 

“Whoa! It’s huge! I wish I had something like this growing up to escape the Dursleys.”

“Harry, please, don’t mention those people in front of my castle.”

A warm feeling expanded inside Harry. Draco always got very protective whenever he mentioned his life at Privet Drive. 

“Come inside, what I want you to see is here.” They entered the playhouse, and Harry looked around in awe. There were little details that made it Draco-ish, like the carved Slytherin badge in the right wall, or the little snakes in the highest part of the wall. The ceiling was decorated with the constellations of the Northern sky. Draco dragged him to the back wall. “There? See it?” 

Harry followed the pointing finger of his smiling boyfriend and saw it. Written in the wood and faded by time he could see that Draco had written Draco x Harry, and had drawn a little heart next to it. 

“I wrote that when I was thirteen.”

“You hated me then.”

“No, I didn’t. I found you annoying because you didn’t want to be my friend, but I liked you. I thought you were brave, and noble, and, well, you’d just killed a basilisk, I was impressed.”

Harry smiled at him, and launched to his arms. Draco embraced him, and kissed him all over his face. 

“See? I loved you since forever. You weren’t that famous or rich then, and I already liked you a lot.”

Harry kissed him in the lips this time, hoping Draco could read in the kiss how grateful he was for having him and how much he loved him. 

“Thanks,” he said, just in case the kiss wasn’t enough. “So you played in your little castle even at thirteen?” 

“Shut up, you idiot,” Draco hugged him and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
